dominion_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorta
"Don't you trust me?" "I'd like to, Captain. But I can't, not under these circumstances. There's simply... too much at stake for us." "We've got a lot at stake, too. I won't risk the lives of my crew." "It seems we're approaching an impass." "We've already arrived." '- Sisko and Kilana' Physical Attributes The Vorta are a humanoid race native to the Gamma Quadrant. One of the key features of their species is their violet shade of eyes. Another feature common to them is a pale complexion as well as darker shades of hair ranging from brunette to black, however mostly black. Generally, they are slender and with a certain androgynous quality to their appearance. In addition to this, a certain number of Vorta possess the ability to project electrical impulses. The one and only time this ability is seen is by Eris in a staged situation involving the capture and holding of Benjamin Sisko as well as Quark the Ferengi. It is assumed that these abilities were engineered into one Vorta or a select group of Vorta rather than being unique to their entire species. These clones are not grown from a womb; instead, the new clone is waiting in a birthing chamber. The memories of the previous clone are transferred into the new body via a thick, white-translucent substance within the chamber. (Thanks Battlestar Galactica) Personality Write the second section of your article here. Species History Before the Founders discovered the Vorta, they were part of a thriving, pre-warp civilization located on Kurill Prime. Although they were not aware of anything beyond their on existence, the Vorta were able to make advances in gene therapy that allowed for Vorta doctors to cure illnesses and conditions inherited through biology. Because of the vulnerability of the species, the Founders easily conquered and defeated most of the Vorta population. Men, women and children were sampled and their DNA stored by the Founders for various future uses. Notable members of the society, especially successful politicians and scientists, were thoroughly studied and their skilled exploited. Through intense study of the Vorta, the Founders were able to further their own technological abilities within the field of genetic manipulation. Engineering the Vorta with a prime directive to serve the Dominion, the Founders created their diplomats, scientists and administrators within the Dominion. (See Page Notes According to the Founders, the Vorta had been a tree-dwelling species of monkey-like people when they encountered them. After housing a Founder, the Founders repaid the debt by making the Vorta their servants and, doing so, made them great. An alternate and likely untrue version is told by Eris, who said that the Vorta were a conquered people that once belonged to a thriving civilization on their home world, Kurill Prime. Culture Write the next section of your artcle here. Role in the Dominion Write the second section of your article here. Vorta Liaisons *Weyoun *Keevan Vorta Known to the Federation See the full list of Vorta played or mentioned in Dominion RPG here. External Links Much of this page is original, such as the non-canonized history and personality, however not all of it is. This web page relied heavily on memory-alpha.org for the list of Vorta as well as the physical appearance. *www.memory-alpha.org Page Notes *This is original content, created by the group administrator(s) for the purpose of creating a richer culture within the Dominion. It is NOT canonized within the Star Trek world in either the television shows, movies, or books. As such, please do not copy our ideas without the express permission and requirements of The Dominion RPG. Category:Species Category:Dominion